Why Does He Treat Me Like This
by SanosukeLover
Summary: Sanosuke Lovers fic....Duo's and Heero's point of view......Duo is wondering why Heero treats him like he does......Heero is wondering why Duo puts up with him....1x2....Its actually really cute if you ask me....


WHY DOES HE TREAT ME LIKE THIS?  
~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~  
Notes:This is a yaoi fic(as usual).   
Disclaimers:Again I do not own the G-boys but I do own this story.  
Warnings:Angst, yaoi  
Pairings:1x2   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WHY DOES HE TREAT ME LIKE THIS?  
  
~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~  
  
~Duos POV~  
  
I sit around and think all day when he is on a mission. I don't   
know why he hits me. He tells me to stay away from the other guys.   
He's to protective. But does he know that he hurts me when he punishes   
me. Like last night I was joking around......  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Wufei, your so sore...Why don't you just go and get a boyfriend to Fuck  
and let all your anger out.....Don't take it out on me..." I said.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell. If I need you flirting with me I will ask for it. "  
said Wufei frusterated.  
  
~End~  
  
I could see Heero glaring at me from the corner of my eyes. He looked   
mad....But I didn't think that he would hit me like he did. It scared   
me.......  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I was walking to my room and when I got in I saw Heero enter the room.  
He came up to me and pulled me down on the bed with my braid.   
  
"Oi, that hurts Heero. Stop it. What did I do?" I asked him.  
  
I was then that he punched me and nearly ripped me hair off.  
  
"HEERO STOP IT PLEASE!!" I begged him.  
  
"Don't you ever go around flirting with other guys or girls I might as well  
add." he yelled at me.  
  
Then he ripped my shirt, pants, and boxers off and forced himself in me. I   
begged him to stop but he wouldn't. Everytime I would tell him to stop  
he would push in me harder and harder until I bleed.  
  
~End~  
  
My tears are now falling freely, and there was no way that I could stop  
them.   
  
"Why.......Why do you treat me like this.......Heero?" I asked to no one in  
particular.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Heeros POV~  
  
I still remember last night. How terrified he was of me.....I have never   
seen someone so scared in my entire life. Sometimes I even scare myself.  
I wish I could act more human then a man-killing mechine. As I walk into   
our room I see him laying in bed sleeping. He had dryed tears in his eyes.  
I hurt me to see him like this.  
  
"Why do I treat him like this?" I asked myself.  
  
I still can't see what he sees in me. Is it my looks.....that's why...I don't  
think he loves me but my looks. But is it or does he really love me?  
  
"Have I cause you those tears," I ask.  
  
But I am talking to low for him to hear. And how could I force him into   
making love? That wasn't love making that was rape. As much as I hate to   
admit it...it was rape. He was bleeding...and begging me to stop but for   
some reason every time he begged made me push harder in him and making him  
cry out in pain. It just seemed to turn me on even more.  
  
"I don't deserve someone like you." I said loud enough for him to hear.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at me in shock.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I said I didn't deserve someone like you, Duo." I answer him. "Why do you  
put up with me?"  
  
"Because I love you." My eyes went wide when I realized that I made a mistake.  
  
I run up to him and hug him and keep on apoligizing and crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo I know that what I did was wrong. I thought that you did  
not love me." I cried.  
  
"Why wouldn't I love you?" he asks.  
  
"Why would anyone be stupid enough to love a man-killing mechine." I asked   
him.  
  
"Why would anyone be foolish enough not to see the goodness in you" he asks.  
  
I shook my head."I love you, Duo. I swear from this day forward on I will   
never treat you like that again." I promised.  
  
He just smiled and kissed me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Duos POV~  
  
I don't know when I fell asleep but I heard his voice that woke me up.  
What did he say?  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"I said I don't deserve you." he replies. "Why do you put up with me?"  
  
"Because I love you." I answer him.  
  
His eyes goes wide. I wonder why. Then he runs to me and hugs me and crys.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Duo. I know what I did was wrong. I thought that you did not  
love me." he cries.  
  
"Why would I not love you?" I asked him.  
  
"Why would anyone be stupid enough to love a man-killing mechine?" he asks.  
  
"Why would anyone be foolish enough not to see the goodness in you." I ask   
him.  
  
He shook his head like he didn't have an answer for that. I guess I beat him   
and got my words past his thick skull. Then he promises me.  
  
"I love you, Duo. I swear from this day forward on I will never treat you   
like that again." he promises.  
  
I just smile and kiss him. Looks like he was mistaken and thats what caused   
him to be like that. But now that everything is right I know that we will   
live happily ever after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awhhhhhhhhhh.......That actually turned out cute, huh? Well anyways I hope   
you liked it and please review.  
  
Later   
  
~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~ 


End file.
